rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember To Not Forget
Remember To Not Forget is a special PSA of Red vs. Blue detailing the release of Halo 4. It is currently viewable on Halo: Waypoint's YouTube channel. and is the second official episode of Red vs. Blue to use the Halo 4 engine. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Church *Tucker Synopsis Halo 4 launch date revealed! How will you remember it? In this exclusive Rooster Teeth video, Sarge gets a hold of some very important information about Halo 4, and he wants to keep it from the Blues at all costs. Transcript Fade into Sarge talking to Simmons and Grif with the blues spying on them from a nearby balcony. Sarge: '''Men, I just received some important news! A priority one comunicube! '''Simmons: Nice accent, sir. Sarge: '''OQ Simmons, anywho the communique from command is level one that's top priority! '''Simmons: ''(gasp) What is it? Is the war over? '''Grif: '''Are they sending us home? '''Sarge: '''Even better! They've informed me of the released date for ''Halo 4; November 6, 2012. Simmons: 'Sarge, that's amazing! '''Grif: '''That seems like a weird news for the highest levels of alertness. '''Sarge: '''Nonsense! Just imagine what would happen if the blues got a hold of this information! '''Grif: '''They would, pre-order the game? '''Sarge: '''And in such diabolical quantities, as to keep the rest of us from getting any copies! Could you imagine what would happen if they bought every copy of the game? ''Cut to the scope of a sniper rifle, aiming at the Reds. 'Grif: '''Ah actually I can. Their army would go bankrupt. ''Cut to Tucker and Church watching the Reds nearby. 'Tucker: '''What are they talking about? '''Church: '''Sounds like they're talking about the release date for ''Halo 4. 'Tucker: '''Oh I knew about that. I heard it from the internet video. '''Church: '''Yeah me too. '''Tucker: '''Video was funny. '''Church: '''Meh, it was okay. '''Tucker: '''Yeah, meh. ''Cut back to the Reds. '''Sarge: '''Men, we got to remember this date at all cost! But how? '''Simmons: '''I could write it down? '''Sarge: '''What?! And let the whole world read it?! We've gotta have security! '''Grif: '''What if we just, you know, remembered it; with our brains? '''Sarge: '''Okay, how bout a song? '''Simmons: '''But none of us can sing. '''Sarge: ''(singing) November 6th, talking about November 6th. You get your Halo fix on November 6th, unless those dirty blues play their dirty tricks. Talking about cognitives of too many copies that the Blues would buy and I'd punch 'em in the eye! November 6th is Halo! Yeah yeah yeah! (''stops singing) Pre-order it. Grif: '''Oh god. Make him stop. '''Simmons: '''Sarge, I'm not sure if screaming the top secret data at the top of our lungs is the best idea. '''Sarge: '''Everyone's a critic, alright scratch the song. How about free form association? Simmons you like math right? '''Simmons: '''You remembered. '''Grif: '''Calm down, your not having a moment. '''Simmons: '''Don't be jealous. '''Sarge: '''For instance, this is Halo 4, there is four letter in the word halo and if we add that four to the four in Halo 4, we get eight! Now there were three other Halo games, add that three to the eight and that makes eleven and the eleventh month of the year iiiiiiis, November. '''Grif: '''Ah there were more than just three games. '''Sarge: '''Don't mess me up! '''Grif: Oh right, I'd hate for this to get confusing. '''Sarge: '''Now as we all know, if we take eleven and subtracted five from it we get six! That's how we'll remember the day November 6. '''Simmons: '''Wait, why did you subtracted five? '''Sarge: '''Because this is Halo 4! Which is one less than five, eleven less five is six. Come on Simmons keep up. '''Grif: '''I think my, brain just broke? '''Sarge: '''Of course to calculate the year we simply multiply eleven times six to give us sixty-six! And sixty-six is made up of two sixes! Two times six is twelve and Blammo! You got 2012. '''Simmons: '''Why is this working? '''Grif: '''Sarge, can we please just remember the date? It's November 6, 2012. It's not hard. '''Sarge: '''Absolutely not. You got to forget about remembering and focus on not forgetting. '''Grif: '''Ah forget it. I'm just going to go pre-order. Trivia *This marks the second time the characters have been seen in the Halo 4 engine. The first was in Save the Date. *Simmons and Grif asking if the message from Command stated "the war was over" or if Command was "sending them home" is a reference to the PSA, Deja View. *The video also got a Japanese dub for Xbox Japan's YouTube channel. Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs